


And the sun rose.

by damnbamon



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: Just when they thought the harsh yet somehow dim light of the moon would forever cast down on their lives. Blood shed surrounding them as though it was their fate - that night, they laid together, and in the morning, as their limbs were entangled, and their glimmering eyes all met each others gazes, they saw love, and hope. Purely, for the first time; and finally, the sun rose. - Kala/Wolfgang/Rajan





	And the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you haven't watched the series finale!

The wedding had been a beautiful showcase of love, and a celebration for all that which the Sensates had fought through, and for. Watching Nomi and Amanita get married, hear the affectionate words they had for each other at the altar, in one of the most stunning places on earth, for Kala, Rajan, and Wolfgang, it was so much more than a once in a lifetime opportunity. It was the beginning of something more heartwarming, more glorious, than they could have ever imagined. The last weeks were so grueling, and fear struck their hearts. 

 

They were all so brave, and did everything they could for each other, and while Rajan had been dragged into things so suddenly, and without a single clue, he stood by not only Kala, but Wolfgang, and all of the Sensates.... 

 

That night, their bodies engulfed one another, Kala's hands roaming Wolfgang and Rajan's bodies, all of their hands running trails of affection, and newfound lust, and love along their skin. Kisses that had been missed so dearly, were found, lips claimed, and reclaimed.

 

For so long Kala was scared of what Rajan might think if he should find out about Wolfgang. Surely, he would be angry, confused, and nervous, she hid her love from him; until now. When their hearts all came together, and she, he, and him, discovered just how much love, and affection is in their hearts; and her fears were thrown from the tallest building. 

 

Just when they thought the harsh yet somehow dim light of the moon would forever cast down on their lives. Blood shed surrounding them as though it was their fate - that night, they laid together, and in the morning, as their limbs were entangled, and their glimmering eyes all met each others gazes, they saw love, and hope. Purely, for the first time; and _finally_ , the sun rose. 


End file.
